


【港右/熙铁石】保护关系

by moonseau



Category: NCT
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 里外不一肖德俊A x 里外不一黄旭熙AdoubleA，生即竹马，互相保护欲强
Relationships: XIAOJUN/LUCAS
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	【港右/熙铁石】保护关系

楼下的酒会还在继续，三楼的套间里，已经有两个人亲吻着解开了对方的衣服。

没有开灯，窗帘也拉得紧，但过于熟悉对方的身体的两个人，只需要借着微弱的，透进来的霓虹就已经足够了。

黄旭熙和肖德俊，这是无论如何也没有人会想到的组合。

没有任何人会分出一点精神去猜测他们两个Alpha关上门在干嘛，黄家和肖家，谁敢猜呢。

其实分化之前，大家就都猜到了黄旭熙会分化成Alpha，他是特区里长得最快的小孩，很小的时候他就着手枪械格斗的学习，郊外的赛车场也是他称王称霸。

黄旭熙也不负众望的在十六七岁就长到了一米八，配上一身腱子肉和深邃的混血脸，说他不是Alpha，那特区的Alpha都要变成笑话。

但肖德俊很少接触这些，他似乎并没有被期望朝那个方向长大，或许是因为他有哥哥顶着，或许是他们肖家本就不是这个风格。

黄旭熙在学习那些的时候，肖德俊在学钢琴，黄旭熙在赛车场的时候，肖德俊跟在父亲身边熟悉公司经营。

分明是同年出生的小孩，从幼稚园一起念到大学，却完全长成了不同的样子。

分化那一年，也是黄旭熙先分化，那天肖德俊偷偷带他去吃火锅。

也不知道为什么，自从黄旭熙跟着校队的老师吃过一次之后，几乎是三天一小顿五天一大顿的吃，吃完要在肖德俊家里换过衣服洗过澡才回家，不然黄妈妈就要操着一口不熟练的中文跟他讲不准吃脏东西了。

黄旭熙在浴室洗澡，他突然叫了一声肖德俊

肖德俊在门边回应他，抵着浴室门问怎么了。突然听见黄旭熙在里头笑

“以后我可以保护你啦！我是Alpha。”

肖德俊比他还觉得好笑，曲起手指用指节在门上敲了一下，大声回应道

“先把自己保护好吧，不知道哪个Alpha等下回家身上有火锅味就会挨骂。”

没过几个月肖德俊也分化了，在书房里，他清楚的闻到自己身上的苦味，是银针。

半个小时，肖家的医生就给出了报告，是Alpha。

在这之前，谁也没能想到肖德俊会分化成Alpha，那么温润如玉的一个人，怎么也该是一个Beta，怎么会是Alpha。

黄旭熙也没想到，他当晚坐在肖德俊的床上使劲闻了闻新分化的腺体，感叹无比

“怎么我刚当了几个月的Alpha你就赶上来，还以为从此之后就能是我保护你了。”

大了几个月的黄旭熙，虽然看起来是用高大的身躯把肖德俊护在身后的样子，但大多数时候，还是肖德俊帮他解决掉很多问题。

他莫名的信任着肖德俊，信任这个同龄的玩伴，他帮他解决了那么多琐碎或困难的问题，树立着壁垒保护自己。

也因为这份信任，被肖德俊带上床之后，他甚至没有什么特别大的心理斗争，也不觉得两个Alpha做有什么问题。

是的，他们两个又上床了，抛下肖家的酒会，抛下等着把女儿送上来的利益者，躲到楼上来偷这个情。

肖家今天的酒会明面上是庆祝肖德俊谈下意大利的case，实际上还是给余家下个脸。

这个case肖德俊谈了六个月，本来不该这么久的，不知道为什么，这边的提案每每刚谈妥，那边又开始拖延，直到肖德俊揪出了两个组里的叛徒，才知道余家一直从中作梗，恶意压价又恶意改条件跟意大利那边挑拨。

处理完组里的臭虫，肖德俊将新的方案和调查结果一并给了意大利那边，这个case才走向正常轨迹。

所以今天不仅请了合作伙伴，还特意把余家跟合作的意大利方也请了过来。

其实肖德俊接手公司之后，大多数人都在看肖德俊的笑话，倒不敢看肖家的笑话，肖德俊的父亲和哥哥一个也没下位，只不过顶端变成了三角结构。

所以，这个笑话，只针对意外分化为Alpha的肖德俊。

没想到，不过是一年，这就变成没有人再笑的笑话了。

企业做得那么大，总该有些盘根错节的地方，虽然不怎么重要但外人能伸进手的地方，用以让消息在圈子里流通。

当一年之后，这些盘根错节的地方依旧盘根错节，却没有任何一个地方可以伸手进去，连之前伸进去的手都一点一点被清除的时候，肖德俊总笑着的那张脸，也没有那么Beta了。

他的手段狠辣隐秘，藏在里头的触手像是被蚊子叮了一般，无知无觉。等察觉的时候，已经消失了，连消息也没来得及给本家报一个。

虽然铲除的是不怎么重要的小角色，但也没有人将他再当个笑话看待，消息不通的企业，无缝可叮的企业，巨大的不可控性使之像是藏在黑暗里的凶兽。

但黄旭熙几乎对此一无所知，哪怕这些年肖德俊帮他解决问题也是用的这些手段，他也一无所知，他只知道肖德俊会站在他这边。

肖德俊，永远站在他这边。

这是两个人第一次上床的时候，肖德俊扣着他的手，跟他说的话。

黄旭熙的嘴唇有些干，这个时候肖德俊已经拆了两个领带下来，他的大拇指来回感受着指腹上坚硬的触感，突然间笑起来

“怎么，缺水了？”

不知缘由的黄旭熙只是下意识点头，他在床上总习惯跟肖德俊点头。

肖德俊侧身亲吻他的脸颊，麻利的抽出领带来把黄旭熙的手拴在了床头。

被栓住的黄旭熙也没有挣扎，他的眼睛在黑夜中都亮晶晶的，不对肖德俊掺一丝怀疑。

但肖德俊下一秒把他的眼睛也蒙上了。

这条领带是肖德俊的，茶叶的苦味在靠近鼻子的地方爆发开来，黄旭熙才哼了一声。

肖德俊下了床，不知道在找什么，黄旭熙看不见，他只能听见肖德俊的声音

“等等。”

床很快陷下去，肖德俊跪坐在黄旭熙身上，几乎整个身子都倾斜着，手臂撑在黄旭熙颈侧，有什么东西冰冰凉凉的，带着水珠抵在黄旭熙的唇边

“猜猜看。”

肖德俊说道。

看不见，这在很大程度上限制了黄旭熙的动作幅度，他小心翼翼的张开嘴，肖德俊也顺势将那个东西推进他嘴里。

嗅觉已经被肖德俊的信息素锁死了，但味觉的清香顺着汁水爆发开来时，黄旭熙还是猜到了。

他咀嚼两下就回答道

“草莓。”

肖德俊用笑声回答了他是否正确，黄旭熙能听出来。

嘴里的没吞下，又有什么送了上来，圆圆的，一下就滑进来，黄旭熙咬破了

“葡萄。”

这回肖德俊给了他足够的时间吞咽，但黄旭熙不知道肖德俊在干什么，水果果肉粘腻的声音传进他的耳朵里，像是撕裂开来，像是肖德俊的手指在里头搅弄。

等声音小了点，黄旭熙自觉的张开了嘴，等待这一次的题目。

可这一次水果没有送到他嘴里。

水果贴在他的下颚上，毛糙的触感，不小的面积，还有刚刚的声音，他猜

“是桃子。”

桃子没有朝上去，反而贴着他的下巴滑向脖颈，肖德俊将桃子碾碎在他的胸骨上。

这桃子一定很甜，黄旭熙心想，在他皮肤上被抹开的桃子碎肉和桃汁都很粘，又冰，少许冲破茶叶苦味的桃子味进入他的鼻腔，到真把黄旭熙弄渴了。

他问

“还有吗，我尝尝。”

“有。”

肖德俊的手指带着桃汁伸进了黄旭熙的口腔。

是甜的，他总算知道为什么白桃茶卖得那么红火，这样的组合既解渴，又让人觉得渴

黄旭熙轻咬住了肖德俊的手指，舌尖在指缝中舔弄，似乎吃不够似的。

肖德俊朝上跪了些，空出另一只手来涂抹剩余的桃肉，将它们全拢在黄旭熙的喉结上。

被咬住喉结的时候，黄旭熙控制不住的朝下吞咽了一把，肖德俊也跟着朝下舔吻。

他的手解开被桃子汁液沁湿的衬衫，手掌心贴着黄旭熙的肌肤朝外拨，指腹捻了一把乳粒，他总是这么做。

弹钢琴的手恰到好处的把着黄旭熙练得隆起的侧身，食指按着前锯一路向腹外斜肌划，直到被腰带挡住去路。

肖德俊直起身子来，扯掉了黄旭熙的西装裤，把修长的腿整个折起来，能看见灰色棉质内裤里隆起来的形状

那双手可真灵活，他的指甲还保持着弹钢琴时的修剪方式，不多出手指顶端的皮肉任何一点，紧紧的贴在上头。

但指甲还是坚硬的，肖德俊的手掌托着黄旭熙的大腿，在半上不下的地方捏着，往他腿根摸。

血管密集的内侧腿肚敏感得抽动，黄旭熙挣扎了一下，轻微的，看不出什么不满，像是下意识的反应。

肖德俊总是知道怎么掌控他。

内裤也被脱下来了，黄旭熙仰躺在床上，全身上下就剩一件敞开来的衬衫和蒙着眼睛的领带。

肖德俊的亲吻落满了他的腿根，手也滑向鼠蹊轻柔的按压着，继而包紧了他的臀

视觉消失的时候，任何一点身体接触都格外的难挨。

黄旭熙的信息素失控了，他被拴在床头的手抓得死紧，几乎耐不住体内的情欲。

鼻子里甚至闻不到肖德俊的茶味和刚刚碾碎的桃味，全是他自己的麝香。

腿间不时落下的温热唇瓣告诉他肖德俊很温柔，但他的臀瓣被肖德俊捏红了，不过几寸之间的差别待遇，诱黄旭熙不得章法的蹬了蹬腿，他张嘴喊肖德俊

“别……”

肖德俊不用抬头，黄旭熙的性器直挺挺的竖着，他朝那边侧一侧身，呼吸打在性器上，就激得黄旭熙绷紧了腰

他继续着那样漫不经心的亲吻，嘴唇却怎么也不向性器靠近，像是问声好一般的问道

“想要什么。”

黄旭熙喘着气，声音几乎贴着上颚往外送，带点小孩子般的撒娇

“什么都好，你来，要你帮我。”

肖德俊满意了，他埋头在黄旭熙的腿根狠狠的亲了一口，然后撑着上半身，把黄旭熙的性器吞了进去。

那一瞬间麝香随着黄旭熙的闷哼填满了整个房间，肖德俊的舌头也巧，舔弄两下就把黄旭熙逼得直冒水，他昂着脑袋，连嘴都合不起来的张着

“德俊……”

他喊着，像是整个溺在里头了，绷紧了腰胯也没控制得了自己发颤的腿根。

黄旭熙的脑子乱得不行，左一个肖德俊右一个肖德俊，明明肖德俊的嘴含着他的性器，他的脑子里还满是肖德俊的声音。

怎么会有人口腔这么热，还能发出那么凉的声音啊，他想。

但他很快连想的有余也没了，肖德俊将他的性器往深处送了一点，开始吞咽口中满溢的液体，这一下收紧弄得黄旭熙软了腰，急促的呻吟破开干燥的喉咙吐了出来，他叫到

“肖德俊……”

一直掌权的Alpha这才吐出他的性器，换作手来抚慰，应了一声，明知黄旭熙只是想叫他的名字，还要问

“怎么了。”

黄旭熙挣了半天手腕，但被弄得全身疲软的他没能挣出来，只是放轻了声音说

“亲一下。”

他被蒙着眼睛，看不见此刻肖德俊的反应，但肖德俊确实倾身来同他接吻。

同肖德俊接吻的时候，黄旭熙到得很快。

茶叶的苦涩因为腺体的接近而浓郁，肖德俊的信息素让他觉得安全和放松，当肖德俊的舌尖勾过他的上颚，他就射在了对方的手中。

肖德俊伸手解开了领带，依旧是黑暗的房间让黄旭熙适应得很快，起初的模糊之后，他看见肖德俊垂着脑袋舔手上沾着的精液。

不多的光线此刻都聚集在肖德俊的侧脸棱角上，垂着眼睛利得要割开整片黑暗。

似乎是判断到黄旭熙的视线，他掐着黄旭熙的下颚，将被弄脏的手指塞进黄旭熙嘴里，没有装填任何表情

“尝尝。”

黄旭熙总是因为这样的肖德俊战栗，但战栗并不是源自于害怕，而是莫名的爽快。

当这样的肖德俊盯着他的眼睛，他的兴奋指数会上升到，踩着200码的油门在最险的弯道漂移也追不上的程度。

他尝了，自己的精液是腥的，没什么意思，于是他微抬起头来，咬住了肖德俊的最后一个指节。

黄旭熙看到肖德俊阴沉的眼里一闪而过的流光，肖德俊没意料到。

黄旭熙这一口咬得轻，肖德俊一抽就能抽出手来，那一双比杏子还大的眼睛水灵灵的，盯着肖德俊从床头柜里翻出润滑和套来，又回到了床上。

其实肖德俊也不知道自己为什么会沉溺于和黄旭熙的性交，黄旭熙并没有一副适合承受的身体，但或许，就因为对方是黄旭熙，所以如此吧。

因为黄旭熙那双从小就让人心软不已的眼睛，还有藏在典型的，甚至超出标准的Alpha特征底下，埋藏着的柔软的部分。

他们的扩张总是要经历很长时间，肖德俊是温柔的情人，他总会用掉大半管润滑来保证黄旭熙不会太难获得欢愉。

判定标准大部分时间是黄旭熙又硬起来的性器，还有的时候是黄旭熙的准许。

这一次是性器。

肖德俊又在他的穴里搅了两把才抽出手来，一边解自己的裤扣，一边拆准备好的套。

他拆套的时候又抬起头来，手上分秒未停，就是不冷不热的盯着黄旭熙，有节制的侧了一下头。

腺体被有意完全露出的瞬间，苦涩的茶味跟包装被撕开的响声一起包裹了黄旭熙。

黄旭熙难耐的弓起了身子，他对肖德俊的信息素极其敏感，正常指数之内的肖德俊的味道会让他觉得安心，但超出标准的信息素则会给黄旭熙的本能破开禁制。

他渴望与肖德俊有激烈的碰撞，或者是凶狠的搏斗，或者是酣畅淋漓的性爱。

肖德俊抬着他的腿，带着安全套的性器抵在了他的穴口，分明两人都难耐了，他也亲吻着黄旭熙的膝盖，柔声说

“我进去了。”

隔着套肖德俊的性器也是滚烫的，一寸一寸挤进他的身体里，前列腺很快就被挤压到，黄旭熙没藏住，沙哑的呻吟跟下身的第一声撞击一起发出来

两个人隐秘的交合已经进行了不知道多少次，黄旭熙还是会被肖德俊的性器逼得喘不上气，他只能短暂急促的哼鸣着，有些迷茫不知道该怎么缓解。

肖德俊试探着在黄旭熙身后抽送，他按着黄旭熙的胯骨往里肏，几乎将对方的下身完全展开。

顶了几下，肖德俊很快就找到了他的敏感点，黄旭熙能发出来的声音很小，哼哼唧唧的叫着肖德俊的名字。

忙于耕耘的Alpha只是抬眼看他，等他表达诉求

他动了动手腕，彰显纯情的眼睛不躲不闪的对上肖德俊，他说

“我想抱着你。”

肖德俊这下明显顶得狠了，顶得黄旭熙没管住嘴，惊叫出声。

不知道黄旭熙勾人自知或是不知，他看着肖德俊，丝毫没有觉得自己说得不对，还颇有些怪肖德俊冲动的意思。

但手腕上的领带也确实被解开了，肖德俊在他的额头上轻吻，到鼻尖，又到唇瓣。

上身绅士，下身又野蛮得，黄旭熙被绑到勒出红痕的手也匆忙环住了他的脖子。

黄旭熙喘着，喘得低喘得哑，和omega不一样，他性感得朝气蓬勃，从没有过在床上的怯懦，也不觉得在别人身下是什么不好意思的事情，他享受性爱。

哪怕肖德俊干得又狠又凶，下身交合的水声又快又响，他也大大方方的和肖德俊表达他的性欲。

他的兔子牙齿咬着下嘴唇，眼眶已经泛水了，练得紧实的腰还会夹着肖德俊的腰乱晃，要勾这个Alpha的魂。

黄旭熙哭起来好漂亮，漂亮得肖德俊控制不住发了狠的干他，他的Alpha，他的Alpha比任何一个他遇见过的Omega都要吸引他。

肖德俊从没想过要不要和Omega试试，他能从每一次的性交里感受到两个人的契合，他不在乎性别了，那都是次要的，他只在乎这个Alpha，只要是黄旭熙就好了。

他占有着黄旭熙，也被黄旭熙占有

性交进展到一定程度，黄旭熙已经放开了，他的下巴搭在肖德俊的肩膀上，轻巧的呻吟全都吐给肖德俊听。

他好像自始至终都没有Alpha不该被进入的抵触感，只是享受着独属于两个人的亲密。

肖德俊总喜欢做一些越矩的事情，带黄旭熙上床也是，在性爱中舔抵黄旭熙的腺体也是。

两股信息素本就在空气中缠得不清不楚，他这么一舔，信息素就着唾液，被吸进黄旭熙的腺体里。

原本肖德俊就肏得猛，这么一刺激，他甚至管不住自己的性器又颤颤巍巍的冒出水来，他有些急

“别舔！”

但本就被干得嗓音酥软，这句话还是抱怨比警示的意味强

肖德俊没听。

黄旭熙的腺体被他整个含进嘴里。

信息素的强制侵入和下身的快感勾得黄旭熙大脑一片空白，他的眼睛里又泛了一层水雾来，管不住的揪紧了肖德俊的衬衫，他哭道

“不了，肖德俊，不要。”

“肖德俊，救我。”

肖德俊还是没狠下心继续欺负他，他直起身来亲吻黄旭熙，嘬着他的舌头，加快了顶弄。

被放过的黄旭熙也算听话，他依着肖德俊的耳朵，呻吟一句不落的全都送进去，夹着肖德俊的腰配合得很。

肖德俊进进出出得越来越快，把黄旭熙弄得又泄了一回，才埋在他穴里很深的地方射的精，整个过程持续了一会儿，黄旭熙软在肖德俊怀里，但也没有放开环着肖德俊的手。

“肖德俊。”

黄旭熙叫他

“上次Lough的事情也是你解决掉的吧。”

肖德俊也没想出来，他埋在黄旭熙的颈肩，留恋的不断亲吻，只是嗯了一声

“应该很累吧，我爸折腾了好久也没能解决掉那波人。”

麝香收敛了不少，黄旭熙比较喜欢闻着肖德俊身上的苦味，他的手拨弄着肖德俊的头发，像是一个极其平常的身体接触一般

“还好。”

肖德俊并没有打算把这些事跟黄旭熙讲，他还是喜欢黄旭熙会睁着漂亮的大眼睛看着他，那里头可以装几只小狗小猫，装新款的赛车，当季的衣服，手表戒指，还可以装着他，但没必要装一些脏东西。

黄旭熙在肖德俊的耳朵上亲了一口，他说

“谢谢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 队内港右集卡1/22


End file.
